


Stray Cat

by iselsis



Series: Omegaverse SFW week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fear Of Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Jason Todd is Robin, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tim Drake, Omegaverse SFW Week 2021, Sex Pollen, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/pseuds/iselsis
Summary: Tim shouldn't have risked going out alone, and now he's going to pay the price for being stupid enough to get hit by sex pollen in the middle of Gotham.And then Batman and Robin find him.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Omegaverse SFW week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218503
Comments: 23
Kudos: 478





	Stray Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be trusted around schedules. Or flame throws, but that's a whole 'nother story.  
> Omegaverse SFW week 2021 day 1*, nesting
> 
> *Not day 1

Tim bit back a whine and curled in on himself even tighter. His whole body was on fire, muggy and boiling under his skintight suit, but Tim couldn’t risk even lowering the zipper an inch to cool down. The leather was covering the worst of the heat scent, probably the only reason no one had found him yet, even on the roof.

Tim clenched his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. He wasn’t going to cry. Only stupid omegas cried when they were scared, and Tim wasn’t stupid. He just—

Tim gasped at a sudden cramp, and a tear broke free, burning a hot trail down his cheek.

He needed Selina. He needed to be _home_ , needed Selina’s nest that smelled of safety and acceptance and every good thing Selina had ever given him, not huddled on a roof in the middle of Gotham, but Selina wasn’t _in_ Gotham, wasn’t even on the same _continent,_ and she wasn’t going to be home for a week, and she would come home right away if he called her and said he was in trouble, but she’d been so excited about this heist, and he couldn’t make her call it off. She’d be so disappointed with him, that he couldn’t even last three days without her.

But he _had_ been good! He’d been careful, hadn't even gone out until tonight, and even then, he’d just been wanting to get in some exercise and practice more with his whip so he could impress Selina when she came back. He hadn't known that Ivy had gotten out, or that she had decided to test a new strain of sex pollen tonight. He’d been too close to one of the blast sites, and was absolutely covered in it.

By sheer luck, he’d managed to whip himself onto a fire escape before anyone could grab him. Dragging himself up each and every step until he could finally half-fall over the low wall at the top and onto the gravel underneath. He hadn't been able to move any farther.

If he could just—he didn’t know how long the heat would last, but if he could just stay put for a couple days, then everything would be fine. His dad wouldn’t notice that he was missing, and assuming that no one else found him—

“Someone’s up on the roof,” called a voice from the ground below.

Tim barely caught the words, but they sent burning ice down his spine. No, no, how could anyone _know?_ His scent was covered! He was hidden under the parapet wall! They couldn’t—

“You can see the pollen on the stairs,” the person pointed out.

Tim’s heart caught in his throat. He had to—he had to _run_ , he had to get out of there, but he could barely even move. There was no way he was going to be able to hurl himself between buildings and catch himself at the other side, but he couldn’t—he couldn’t let them get him, he couldn’t—it would hurt so much, and Selina would never forgive him for ruining her reputation when the alphas found out he was Stray, and then she would leave him, and he would have _no one_ , and—

There was only one way out.

A sob tore out of his throat, but he couldn’t live like that. He _couldn’t,_ and they were coming for him, and he—

Tim splayed his trembling fingers against the gravel, digging in for purchase as he pulled himself forward, past the fire escape platform he’d collapsed next to. He heard the sound of a _snap_ and a _whir_ distantly over the sound of his own ragged breathing, but he didn’t stop. He needed to…just a bit farther…

He fixed both his hands flat on the top of the roof wall and pushed up like he was lifting himself out of a pool. His limbs were distant and floaty concepts he barely could move, but he managed enough strength to prop himself up on his arms.

Gotham City sparkled like the hideous beast it was, a beautiful, deadly forest of trees sprawling out for miles, brimming with life and death at the same time.

Tim let himself tip forward.

Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him backwards before his knees had even left the gravel. Tim opened his mouth to cry for help _,_ but one of the hands clapped over his mouth before he could scream.

Tim struggled as hard as he could, against his heat-sore muscles as much as the alpha holding him, and bit the hand holding him as hard as he could, but all he got were the tastes of grime and leather. It wasn’t even a fight. He was going to be raped, and it wasn’t even a _fight_ before he practically collapsed into his captors chest.

Tears trembled in the corners of his eyes, traitorously slipping down his face against his best efforts. The man holding him up was so _big_ , broad and hulking, and there had been at least two people. This was going to hurt so much.

“Stray,” a familiar voice growled in his ear. “Calm down.”

Tim stiffened. No. No, no, no, no, _no._

It was _Batman._

Batman punched people who punched other people. He hurt people who broke the law, and Tim was a criminal and in heat, and just because he punched rapists and pimps didn’t mean that he didn’t want Tim on his hands and knees right there in the middle of Gotham to fuck him into place. Bruce Wayne was a businessman, and Tim knew how businessmen dealt with omegas who disobeyed, how his _dad_ punished omegas who disobeyed him, how he’d promised to punish _Tim_ if he disobeyed.

Tim clenched his eyes and keened pleadingly, the sound muffled by Batman’s gauntlet. Batman was supposed to be _good,_ was supposed to protect people, he wasn’t supposed to be like Tim’s dad.

“It’s _Stray_?” an incredulous voice asked, the voice that had noticed the pollen in the first place. _Robin_ , Tim could place now, _Jason._

Jason Todd was an alpha too.

“He’s covered in pollen,” Batman warned.

There was a pause, then footsteps coming closer, coming closer to tear him apart.

“The attack was nearly an hour ago. The pollen will be inert by now,” Robin answered, his voice coming from directly in front of Tim.

Tim’s eyes flew open, silently begging Robin to save him. Robin was younger, maybe kinder than Batman, so maybe—

“What do we do with him?” Robin asked, not even glancing at Tim.

Tim’s heart sank to his stomach.

“We can’t leave him here,” Batman said, like that had ever been an option. Did he think that Tim didn’t know what was going to happen?

Robin stiffened. “We’re not _arresting him_ , are we?”

No. No, that would be even _worse_ than just Batman and Robin. There were so many dirty cops in the GCPD, and they’d—and he was in _heat—_ and—and they’d find out who he was, and then they’d call his _dad,_ and his dad would be _furious_ —

Tim fought his heavy arms to bring them up to hand holding him up against Batman’s chest and dug his claws into the gauntlet with as much force as he could. Batman paused, then took both Tim’s wrists in one hand and pulled them down like it was nothing. Tim tried to pull himself free, but Batman’s grip was iron, and Tim had been fighting his heat for so long. His omegan instincts were wild and drunk on the pollen, whispering _safe-protected-sleep_ at the sensation of being snuggly held by a powerful alpha. The strength left him with a shudder, and he sagged into Batman in defeat.

“We’ll take him back to the cave,” Batman decided.

A helpless whine caught in his throat. He wasn’t going to be arrested—yet—but they weren’t going to get it over with. They weren’t going to fuck him once and let him go, no, they were going to _keep_ him. It would be two alphas, maybe even Nightwing, again and again and again for the rest of the heat, maybe even longer.

His eyes burned hotter than his skin, and a quick sob shook his shoulders. He just wanted his mom and her cats and her nest and her claws. He wanted to go _home_.

Batman dropped Tim’s hands, and Tim stumbled, held up only by the hand over his mouth. He should have tried to escape, Selina had _taught_ him how to fight, but he could barely twitch as Batman turned Tim by the shoulders to face him, hooked his other arm under Tim’s legs, and lifted him up into the air like he was nothing more than a feather. Batman settled Tim carefully so Tim’s arms were draped over Batman’s back and his face was against Batman’s neck, right over the covered scent gland, just like how Tim’s dad used to hold him when he was small. The hard muscles in Batman’s arms and chest assured Tim that it wasn’t so innocent. A cowardly part of him was glad that he was too weak to fight, if only because he wouldn’t give Batman any reason to punish him.

Once he had Tim secure, Batman started walking to the edge of the roof. For a terrifying second, Tim thought he was going to drop Tim over the side. And then Batman _let go_ of his legs.

Tim screamed in terror, a dying sound with little strength behind it, and flailed for something to grab onto, but after several moments of dangling dozens of feet in the air above the cement, he processed the arm holding him firmly against Batman’s chest.

“You’re alright,” Batman told him quietly, with less of a growl than he’d had before. “Hold still.”

Tim bit his lip and closed his eyes, going as still as he could. He—he’d changed his mind, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to fall. Tim tightened his grip as best as he could around Batman’s neck.

Batman waited a few more moments, then there was the _whir_ of a grappling gun, and then he was falling.

It took everything in him not to scream again as his stomach rose into his throat. They plummeted down, down, down, then there was a tug and suddenly gravity was broken and they were flying up. Tim held on as tight as he could, but he was so weak that all he was doing was balancing himself so it was easier to carry him. His life relied entirely on Batman wanting to fuck him.

It felt like they swung forever, the cold wind whipping around them as they fell and flew and fell again. By the time they landed, Tim was so shaken that it was a few moment before he realized that Batman was walking forward instead of swinging to the next location.

“Open the door,” Batman ordered.

They were at the car, then.

Tim keened into the Kevlar over Batman’s neck, one final plea, but _no,_ it was too late, and they were going to hurt him, and they’d be mad, and—

Batman’s hand came up to his neck, rubbing it gently between his fingers, the gesture whispering to Tim’s omega instincts _submit-safe-peace-cared for_. It was a mockery of a familial pack gesture, but Tim’s body and instincts _melted_ into the lie. Tim’s chest hitched with a sob even as his cheek rubbed up against Batman’s neck against his will.

There was a click of a car door opening, and a few moments later, Batman sat Tim in the bench in the back. The leather blissfully cool for a few seconds before it absorbed the heat of his body.

Another body slid into the car with him, brushing against his legs, and Tim keened, high and terrified. They were starting already? They’d said they were going to the cave! He didn’t—he wasn’t ready, but no one was coming to save him, and—

“Hey, you’re okay.” It—it was Robin, at least, who shuffled past Tim into the backseat of the car. Robin wouldn’t hurt as much.

Robin sat down next to Tim and placed an arm around Tim’s shoulders. That…that felt nice. The buzzing loneliness in his skin was soothed by the gentleness, and Tim didn’t fight himself from leaning into the touch. Maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible, at least with Robin. Maybe Robin would protect him.

Robin slid across the bench to the farthest seat, tugging Tim with him. Tim couldn’t do anything again but fall into Robin’s lap. Robin settled Tim’s head on his thigh. It wasn’t very comfortable, too hard with muscle, but it wasn’t like anyone cared what Tim wanted.

“P—please,” Tim mumbled through his silent tears.

“You’re okay, kid. You’re safe now.” Robin trailed his fingers through Tim’s hair, every point of contact soothing Tim’s lonely instincts. It felt so good, but it was going to hurt later, and—

A sob shook him, then another, and another, and another.

He was going to have pups.

Unless he was _completely_ infertile, there was no way he could be mated by two, maybe three alphas all through his heat, and not get pregnant. He was going to be a mother, and then his dad would find out, and when his _dad_ found out, he was going to rape Tim too, and he would have to carry his own siblings if he ever went back to his dad.

He was going to be a _horrible_ mother. He was only fourteen, and he didn’t have any money of his own. He would never fit into his suit again, and he was so pathetic, so Selina would never forgive him, and she would forget him, so he would just have to live with his dad _forever._

Robin rumbled in low alpha tones that echoed in Tim’s bones as he continued to pet Tim softly. Tim fought it as long as he could, but he was already exhausted, and his instincts kept whispering promises of love and safety.

He was out within minutes.

Tim came to slowly to the sensation of being carried. His head buzzed and his stomach cramped with heat, but an overwhelming sense of safety purred in the depths of his chest. He must have fallen asleep on Selina’s couch again, and she was carrying him back to her nest. Someday, she would realize that he did it on purpose, but not today.

Tim smirked slightly to himself and snuggled into Selina’s arm.

His face met hard muscle and Kevlar instead of softness and leather.

And everything flooded back, and Tim threw himself forward in a desperate attempt to escape.

“Hold still,” Batman warned him, barely even having to adjust his hold on Tim to keep him prisoner in his massive arms. “You’re safe, Stray.”

“Please,” Tim rasped, his eyes welling with fresh tears. “P—please—”

“Of course, Stray. We’re going to help you,” Batman told him. “Jason, grab some blankets from the cupboard and put together a nest.”

A desperate keen rose in his throat, a final plea because it was too late to call for help. Batman hushed him quietly and shifted his hold so that Tim’s head was against his shoulder. He held Tim up with one hand and rubbed firm circles up and down Tim’s back as he whispered sweet nothings in Tim’s ear.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. A single tear leaked down his temple and onto the suit of the man he’d admired more than anyone else in the world. Even after he’d been stolen by Selina, even after he’d become a thief just to be with her, he’d still loved Batman and helped him from the shadows when he could because Batman was supposed to be _good_.

“Nest’s ready,” Robin—no, Batman had called him _Jason_ , which meant they weren’t even going to bother trying to keep their identities from him—called. And why would they pretend? It wasn’t like there was anyone Tim could tell in their cave about who they were, and no one even knew where he was, so no one was coming to save him, and even if Selina found out where he was, she wouldn’t even want him back once he was swollen and useless with pups. She’d leave him with Bruce and Jason forever and ever just to teach him a lesson.

The tear turned into another and then a dozen, but he kept silent. He’d been so _stupid,_ but they didn’t need to know how scared he was.

Bruce carried him a little farther before he was laying Tim down on a high bed. The plastic mattress crinkled underneath him as he was settled into the nest of warm woolen blankets. Another blanket was pulled up to his chest, and his hair was smoothed away from his face.

“Jaylad, I’m going to need to take some of his blood. Why don’t you go take a shower?” Bruce suggested as he pushed back his cowl.

From the corner of his eye, Tim saw Jason pale noticeably and nod. “Yeah, I’ll…I’ll be back.”

Jason all but ran across the cave, leaving Tim alone with Bruce Wayne, the eccentric billionaire who was going to rape Tim and father his pups. Tim keened quietly to call Jason back, but it was doomed to fail anyway.

Bruce stepped away from the bed and returned a moment later with a small syringe. He set it on the small table beside the bed and loosely took Tim’s hand in his own.

“I’m going to need to draw some of your blood. I’m not going to use it to try to figure out who you are, but I need to run some tests,” Bruce warned him.

Without waiting for a response, Bruce tugged off Tim’s glove and rolled up his sleeve enough to expose his wrist. With quick, clinical motions, he pressed the needle to the vein and slid it in with barely a pinch. There was an uncomfortable sensation of tugging, and Tim closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over.

Paper ripped, and then a small bandage was placed over the needle mark. Batman rolled Tim’s sleeve back down and took a step back.

“I’ll be right over there,” he said, probably pointing at some point Tim couldn’t see without opening his eyes and admitting that this was all really happening. “Call me if you need anything.”

Tim pulled his arm back under his blanket as soon as it was released and curled up into a tight ball with his back to the Bats. His eyes stung viciously and wouldn’t stop spilling tears, but at least they wouldn’t see him crying. He knew some people got off on that.

The cave was silent except for the _click-clack_ of computer keys as Batman ran whatever tests he was doing and the distant sound of a running shower. Bruce was probably checking Tim for diseases before he shoved his dick in him. Tim snorted weakly. At least his new mate was _smart_. He wouldn’t have stupid babies.

Several agonizing minutes later, the water turned off, and Tim felt more than heard Jason’s approach another minute later.

Tim bit his lip so hard it bled as he waited for the young alpha to reach him. Would Bruce get to claim Tim first, since he was the pack alpha? Or would Jason get to go first to ease Tim into it? Or maybe it was just first-come first-claim. It wasn’t like it really mattered who got him first when they had him forever. Was—was Jason about to take him _right now_?

Jason’s unblocked scent as he reached the bed was calm and comforting, at least. He wasn’t rutting, at least not yet. Either they weren’t starting yet, or Jason would be at least a little gentler with him.

“Hey, Stray,” Jason greeted casually, and Tim _broke._

The silent sobs took new life, his whole body shaking violently. Long, horrible keens were torn painfully out of his throat, but no one who cared was going to hear them, and no one who cared would _ever_ hear them, because he’d been just another stupid omega who’d gotten caught and claimed for the arrogance of assuming they were safe.

Jason rushed around the bed, his frantic eyes meeting Tim’s watering ones with urgency. “Stray?”

“Please,” Tim begged through another sob. “Please, no, pl— _please_ , please don’t—I—I’ll stop stealing, I’ll never bother you again, please, I don’t—I don’t want—”

Jason held his hands up and stumbled backwards into a tray of medical equipment with a clatter. His eyes were wide, and his scent bled shock. Was—that was good, that meant that Jason didn’t know that Tim didn’t want him, and Jason was so nice that now that he knew, he’d let Tim go, right? Please?

“We’re not going to hurt you or nothin’, kid. We’re just trying to take care of you,” Jason promised, and no, no, _no,_ it was going to hurt if they did it at _all_ , and he didn’t _want_ them, that wasn’t what he’d _meant_ , he didn’t _want_ to be taken care of, he wanted his _mom_.

“Jason? What’s going on over there?” Bruce called, already halfway back.

Tim keened again and pulled the blanket up over his head like a frightened pup.

An alpha’s chuff answered his keen, and a heavy hand rested on head through the blanket, stroking gently.

Tim shook his head, and Bruce pulled his hand back, but Tim could still _feel_ his eyes boring into him. The muted scents of protective alpha drifted through the blanket and attacked all the strength in his trembling muscles.

“Please,” Tim whimpered. “I—I don’t want…”

“What don’t you want, son? We’re not going to punish you or take you to the police,” Bruce assured him, his tone gentle and patronizing.

There was a soft tug at the blanket, not insistent, but nudging. Tim didn’t have the strength to fight it as it was pulled back.

The scent of two concerned alphas was even stronger without the blanket, and Tim tried to hold his breath to keep himself from falling any further into his traitorous instincts. Bruce was standing right next to him, towering above Tim, and Jason was standing a few feet back, looking absolutely sick.

“Are you hurt?” Bruce asked. “We’ll—”

“We’re not coming in your nest, kid,” Jason interrupted.

Bruce and Tim both looked to Jason in shock. Jason…Jason didn’t want to mate him? He didn’t have a reason to lie, so maybe…but even if _Jason_ didn’t want him, that didn’t mean that _Bruce_ didn’t want him, especially since Selina had been gone for a while so he didn’t have his usual omega.

Jason’s eyes were watery, and his knuckles were white against the edge of the table he’d walked into. “You’re safe now. We won’t hurt you, and we won’t touch you. Well, Bruce will give you the antidote when it’s done, but…but you’re safe, Stray.”

Bruce stiffened and snapped his head back around to Tim. “Is that why you’re upset?”

Tim just stared up at the angry alpha, not daring to flinch.

Bruce sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Stray…we wouldn’t hurt you. Never.”

Tim sniffled and twisted his fingers in the blanket. “B—but, but I steal—”

“We’re Batman and Robin, Stray,” Jason told him, stepping a bit closer with a shadow of a Robin grin. “We protect kids, even the stupid ones. Even if Bruce went crazy and tried to getcha, I’d stop him.”

Tim couldn’t meet Jason’s eyes, instead picking at his blanket with his fingernails and the claws on his gloved hand.

“Really?” he whispered after a long minute.

“Of course, Stray,” Bruce answered. “We would never force ourselves on anyone who didn’t want us, omega or pup or not. We might find ourselves on different sides of the law most of the time, but that doesn’t change anything.”

“Besides, B and S are _practically_ married, and you’re _practically_ her kid, so—”

Tim blushed to his ear tips. “Selina isn’t my mom. I’m just her apprentice.”

Jason snorted. “Have you told _her_ that? Because she sounded pretty upset about what Ivy had done to ‘her’ kid when we called her on the way over. Were you asleep for that part?”

Selina…she’d called him _her_ kid? He…well, it wasn’t like he was really anyone else’s, and she probably meant more as her plaything than as her kid like Robin though, but his instincts and that empty place in his chest that Selina always managed to fill purred.

“Selina will be back in Gotham by morning,” Bruce agreed. “She should be back by the time you wake up.”

Tim sniffled again and scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, but leather wasn’t the most absorbent material, and all he did was smear his tears. Bruce reached to the nearby table and handed Tim a box of tissues. Flushing even _more_ with embarrassment, Tim accepted the tissues and blew his nose.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Of course, son,” Bruce said softly, and…and this time Tim maybe, maybe believed it. “I’m going to go check on the antidote. Jason will help you if you need anything. He isn’t going to hurt you.”

Bruce walked back to the giant computer without looking back, and Jason climbed up to sit on the other bed. Neither tried to touch him any more. He was…Jason was guarding him.

Tim balled up another tissue and swiped it over his nose a couple times before he glanced up at the alpha pup.

Jason’s gaze was intense, but not the way that Tim’s dad looked at pretty omegas. It was protective. Kind.

Tim met his gaze for several long moments before he gathered the courage to ask, “Did you mean it?”

“That I’d protect you?” Jason waited for Tim’s hesitant nod before he nodded to. “Of course, kid. Like I said. We protect people. Besides, you’re special.”

Tim wrinkled his nose. He couldn’t think of any way that he was special.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Think it through, Stray. You’re basically Selina’s kid, and I’m Bruce’s kid, and _they’re_ practically married, so what does that make us?”

Tim frowned. That wasn’t…he didn’t think that was how it worked, but if he was reading Jason right, then… “Brothers?”

Jason nodded and grinned. “Course. And big brothers are supposed to protect their shrimpy—” Tim scowled at him. “—little brothers. Always. Someone’s ever getting handsy or making you uncomfortable, just let me know.”

Something deep within him settled, and he laughed quietly at Jason’s ridiculous assessment of their relationship. He’d only ever met Robin a couple of times, and Jason Todd only once, briefly at a gala. How did _that_ make them brothers? But the Bats _were_ weird, and according to Selina, Bruce had stolen Jason too, so maybe Jason really did mean it in his own strange way.

Tim’s skin buzzed with loneliness, and he shuddered. He hadn't felt a heat like this in over a year, ever since Selina had stolen him. She’d always made sure he was at her apartment for his nest, where she could curl around him and fuss over him like he was a baby. Selina wasn’t there to make the feeling go away, though, but if he and Jason were supposed to be brothers…if they were _pack_ , then Jason was safe.

With a deep breath to steady himself, Tim shuffled back to make room on the bed next to him. Words caught in his throat, coming out more as a quiet pleading whine. Jason raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Tim wanted until Tim reached out a hand towards Jason like he was reeling him in.

Jason’s eyes widened. “You want me in your nest?”

Tim nodded desperately and whined again.

Jason hesitated, then slipped off the bed and padded over to Tim’s bed. “Just snuggles and shit, right?”

Jason sounded so uneasy at the prospect of anything else that Tim relaxed a little more. He nodded and patted the empty space in the nest Jason had built him.

Jason climbed up into the bed, but he didn’t lie down until Tim nudged his chest and pulled the top blanket over Jason’s legs. Even then, Jason was stiff and kept his hands carefully to himself, but the scent of a protective alpha so close was driving his instincts crazy, and he didn’t have to fight them anymore.

Tim nuzzled against Jason’s neck, half sprawling himself on top of Jason to reach. Jason wasn’t soft and comfortable, but the solid muscle he was lying on top of was comforting anyway. If Jason was going to protect him, then no one would _ever_ be able to hurt him.

Jason hesitated another moment before laying his hand on Tim’s hair and starting to pet him again. Jason’s fingers easily teased out the windswept tangles until he could run his fingers through Tim’s hair from roots to ends without snagging on anything. His other hand rubbed firmly up and down right between his shoulder blades, dragging his wrist so that the scent gland left Jason’s alpha scent all over Tim’s back so anyone who wanted a piece of Tim would know that a strong alpha would fuck them up if they tried to touch him.

Tim purred with abandon and snuggled deeper, rubbing his cheek against Jason’s collarbone to cover himself with Jason’s safe scent.

With _pack_ scent.

He didn’t know about Selina or Bruce, but he and Jason were pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason wakes up in the middle of the night too months later to something crashing into his chest and trying to burrow under his blankets. The scent of terrified omega _screams_ through the air, jolting him even more awake. His arms come up almost without his permission and clutch the sobbing form of a young omega to his chest. Bruce rushes into the room, and the omega clings even tighter. Bruce is at their side in a second, flicking on the light, and that's when Jason realizes that he knows this scent. "Stray?" he whispers. "Timothy Drake," Bruce, who can actually see more of the kid than the mop of black hair Jason has pushed into his face, realizes at the same time. Stray, or Tim--wait, isn't that the next door neighbor?--keens and renews his efforts to climb under Jason's blankets. "You said you'd protect me!" Tim sobbed. "You--you _said_ \--" Something snaps in Jason, and he grabs Tim and rolls him up in the blankets, his own scent pouring out comfort and protective pheromones, a scent mirrored in Bruce. 
> 
> It takes them several minutes for Tim to calm down enough to raise his head out of the burrito Jason made him and tell them what happened. How his dad came home drunk. How he'd knocked a glass off the counter. And exactly how Tim was going to have to pay for that glass.
> 
> Bruce leaves once Tim is finished, and returns a bit later with bloody knuckles.


End file.
